What happens in the locker room
by XxNaruUzamakiSasuUchihaxX
Summary: What happens when a horny and lovestruck teenager goes into a locker room with an equaly horny teen. SasuNaru, yaoi, lemon, one- shot


**Okay this is my very first story. I really love Naruto and yaoi, so this story contains yaoi there is a ****lemon. **

**Pairings: SasuNaru**

**Warnings: heavy lemons, Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, if I did then Sasuke's and Naruto's kiss wouldn't be an accident hehe XD**

It was a normal day for Naruto; he woke up and got ready for school. The day was normal and it seemed that nothing could go wrong. At least so he thought.

"_Come on Naruto I know you want me" Sasuke whispered into his ear as he started to undress the boy with his teeth. "Sasuke-Chan" Naruto moaned as Sasuke's teeth grazed his nipple. "You taste good Naru." Sasuke growled as he went lower, and undid the boy's pants. "Sasuke...uggh…. Sssaa" he moaned as the raven haired boy took off the boy's boxers. "Naruto" a feminine voice asked. "NARUTO"_

"Naruto, come on. 3rd period is almost starting." Sakura yelled from the doorway

_Wow I must have dozed off, damn I'm tired._ "Coming" Naruto called.

"Have a good day Iruka sensei" they called back in unison.

"Naruto you have been dozing off lately." Sakura said worriedly. "Are you O.K?"

"Yea I'm fine, don't worry yourself Sakura." Naruto said while turning his head to look at a passerby.

"Don't tell me your thinking about Sasuke again." Sakura teased. Naruto's long held crush Sasuke Uchiha pretty much dominated his though process. As Naruto stared to blush from the accusation of his friend Sakura laughed.

"Yell it out to the whole fucking world would ya." He angrily fumed, the intensity lowered from the tomato face he was currently wearing.

"Who are you talking about……? Naruto are you ok you seem like you are going to burst." A chocolate brown haired boy said while running up to them. "Shut the fuck up Kiba." Naruto practically yelled about to throw a punch at the boy's face.

"Stop it. You are so fucking annoying." Sakura practically screamed at them causing Naruto to stop his punch midway.

"You're such a fucking bastard." Naruto mumbled under his breath as they walked across the courtyard to their next period class. "See you later, I have P.E today." Naruto called as he turned a corner. It was his senior year in high school so his gym teacher would be Kakashi. _Fucking bastard he is._ Kakashi had the tendency to pop in on Iruka Sensei's classes. _Well he is his boyfriend_. While thinking about his pervy teacher's tendencies to make out with Iruka in the middle of class he bumped into a raven headed boy.

"Watch out dobe" and with that sentence Naruto blushed like a tomato for the second time in the day, remembering the daydream he had earlier. "_I know you want it" _replayed in his mind as he dashed to the locker rooms. _Ugh why did I have to bump into him? Damn it all._

"Dobe I have P.E. with you." A raven hired teen said as he entered the room. "Did you think that I would magically not show? Dumbass." He said as he sat right next to Naruto getting his clothes from his locker. _He has such a great mouth_ Naruto thought while staring at the pale mouth _I know what I want him to do with ………._ "Dobe what's wrong with you, why are you staring at me."_ Damn._ Naruto fumed

"Nothing I was just thinking about what to get at...umm… lunch" _nice dumbass_ Naruto said. A new blush crossing his face. "Ha-ha well what are we playing today?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

"I think lacrosse." Sasuke answered while removing his shirt revealing a muscular midsection, and creamy skin. _I have to stop staring he might noti… "_Dobe you're staring again what the hell is wrong with you."

"Nothing." Naruto deadpanned changing quickly and leaving the locker room before anyone else even entered.

_Great I am beast at lacrosse._ Naruto thought, and it was true he was one of the best lacrosse players in the school. Kakashi picked the teams: "Team one is: Naruto, Hinata, Ten-ten, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, and Ino…" _what no I can't be on a team with him. Damn it damn it all to hell._

As Kakashi called out the rest of the players Naruto contemplated a way to get off or just not play.

"You are playing and that's final." Kakashi said after several attempts at leaving the game.

After the game which Team one won, everybody went into the locker room. "Ha 18 to 13 take that." Naruto yelled out to the locker room. "I need a shower." He said while stripping off his clothes and getting a towel from a hanger. _Oh my gods he has such a nice ass. What I'd like to do to…….. Shut up_ Sasuke said while mentally smacking himself for thinking that. With that he got out of the locker room.

"This feels so orgasmic." Naruto moaned as hot water poured over him. _I am so glad that I have a free after gym_. He thought as he looked down at the water going down the drain. After his shower he went to his gym locker. _Hmmm what do I need_ he said looking at the clothes.

"Hi." A voice said from behind him, and as he turned around Sasuke crashed their lips together. "What the hell, man." Naruto shouted (almost) as he looks as Sasuke. "Just shut up and kiss me." Sasuke said as Naruto locked lips with him.

"Sasuke-Chan" Naruto moaned as the pulled apart for a breath.

"You taste like Ramen." Sasuke whispered as he took Naruto's hand.

"Wait...what." Naruto said as he was dragged into the showers.

"Come on baka." Sasuke said pulling of Naruto's towel and pushing him into the shower, at the same time stripping off his bothersome clothes.

"Hmmm." Naruto moaned as Sasuke ravished his neck sucking on his vein. "Ah…..mm... sasu." He moaned again as Sasuke went lower down to his nipple biting it and sucking it. After making sure that it was hard enough for him he attacked the other stub, stroking the other one with his fingers.

"Sasuke." He moaned as Sasuke again went lower, he grabbed the blonde haired boy's cock and stroked it aligning it with his mouth. "More... ughh… Sasuke" Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke started to lick and suck the pre-cum from the tip of his dick sliding his tongue into the slit.

"You taste good Naru-chan." Sasuke said after licking the underside of the blonde's cock. "Do you want more babe?" Sasuke asked again taking the tip of Naruto's dick into his mouth. Now vigorously sucking.

"Yes…. Give me more sasu….please" and with those words Sasuke took the other boy's cock into his mouth pressing Naruto's hips to the wall so he doesn't choke the raven. Once he felt the blond pubic hair against his nose he bobbed his head up and down while sucking like a vacuum cleaner. "I…I'm gunna….c...ahhhh" Naruto screamed as a hot liquid burned the inside of Sasuke's mouth, greedily swallowing it and making sure nothing was left.

"Ugh" Naruto whimpered as Sasuke turned him. Hands against the wall legs spread apart.

"Suck, Sasuke commanded." As he put three fingers near Naruto's mouth, letting him suck until his fingers were coated with saliva. Water still drenching them Sasuke pushed one finger in.

"Ugh... it hurts." Naruto whimpered as Sasuke slowly pushed his finger into the puckered hole.

"Don't worry, relax." Sasuke said lovingly into Naruto's ear. Trying to find that spot that would cause Naruto to scream in ecstasy.

"Aghhhhhhh" He screamed. _Got it_ Sasuke thought and entered the other fingers stretching the tight hole while hitting that spot every time.

"I…….gunn…….cumm" Naruto moaned not even making complete sentences.

"Sorry Naruto not without me." Sasuke said as he pulled out his fingers earning a whimper from the boy. Sasuke then put his slick cock aligned with Naruto's puckered entrance.

"Ready?"

Sasuke asked, knowing it would hurt. "Yea." A whimper said. Naruto moaned as Sasuke slowly put his cock into Naruto's ass.

"I hurts." Naruto whimpered again tears forming in his eyes then "Aaaaaahhhh" he screamed. Sasuke found that spot. "Faster." Naruto commanded, while Sasuke abridged. Pulling out and ramming into Naruto as fast as he could hitting that spot that cause Naruto to scream out in ecstasy. "Harder, faster." Naruto moaned like a chant pleasure tingling in every part of his body.

"Fuck…Naruto you are so tight." Sasuke moaned as he ruthlessly rammed into Naruto. Hands raking over Naruto's shoulder blades pressure building in both of their bodies.

"Cum for me Naruto." Sasuke said as he started to pump the boys erect cock causing more moans to escape the boy. Sasuke ramming into Naruto's prostate causing foggy bliss to overcome Naruto.

Naruto started moving his hips to match Sasuke's thrusts. Every time hitting his prostate, Sasuke wanting to make Naruto cum first started to stroke Naruto's cock making it come alive.

"Ughh…. Sasuke….." Naruto moaned louder and louder, still matching Sasuke's rhythm. Soon it was too much for him…

"Sasuke." He screamed as Sasuke started to ram into him faster and harder stroking Naruto's shaft as fast as he could.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto screamed as he came, cum hitting the walls of the shower. The clenching and unclenching of Naruto's muscles was too much for Sasuke to handle and with a scream of his lover's name he came. Coating the boy's inside with sticky liquid. Both collapsed onto the floor too exhausted to get up, letting the shower water clean their bodies.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ears.

"I love you to." Naruto responded.

After a few moments of riding the waves of pleasure from their after sex, they walked out of the room hand in hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

how did you like it...** dont be harsh please this is my first ever story :)............. ummm welllll review please.**


End file.
